Shifted Reality
by Hannah554
Summary: Two young girls appear in the SGC, who are they and where have they come from. DanJan JackSam. Written with samandjackforever.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a collaboration story between me and Samandjackforever. This first chapter was done by me and the next chapter will be done by her. We hope you like it and please let us know what you think.

Disclaimer: We do not own Stargate or any of it's characters, however we do own Danny and Hannah.

Shifted Reality

Chapter 1

Colonel Jack O'Neill walked through the corridors of the SGC toward the holding cells.

"What's going on?" he asked as approached where Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were standing.

"Two young girls were found in a corridor near the gate room" Teal'c told him.

"Are you kidding?" Jack asked wondering how the hell two young girls could get onto the base and make it almost all the way to the gate room before anybody noticed them. "How'd they get on base?"

"We don't know" Sam said.

"They seemed just as confused as we did, maybe more" Daniel added "Janet's checked them out just in case. They're not Goa'uld"

"What do you say we have a talk with them?" General Hammond asked rhetorically as he and Janet joined the group. The six of them walked into the cell where the two girls were being held. They were both in their teens, one of them had medium length brown hair and the other long dark brown hair.

"Alright who are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm Hannah and this is Danielle" the girl with long brown hair answered.

"How old are you?" Daniel asked.

"I'm 18" Hannah volunteered.

"15" Danielle said.

"How did you get onto this base?" Hammond asked and Danielle opened her mouth to answer but Hannah elbowed her side and they both remained silent.

"Do the two of you know how much trouble you're in?"

Both girls continued to remain silent "I want full names and addresses from both of you, let's see what your parents think about this"

"Even if we told you, you won't find them" Danielle stated.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jack asked but the girls were silent once again. They all left the room and Danielle turned to Hannah.

"Why did you stop me telling them what happened?"

"Danny, we don't even know what happened and what little we know of the truth isn't going to help, you really think they'd believe it?"

"Maybe" Danielle said hopefully.

"I don't even believe it, I think they're more likely to give us both nice new jackets and lead us into a padded room" Hannah replied.

"We have to tell them something, I don't know about you but I get the feeling they weren't exactly thrilled with the lack of information we gave them"

"We'll figure something out, we just can't tell them the truth" Hannah stated.

"I know" Danny agreed.

- - -

"What do you guys think?" Jack asked SG1, Janet and Hammond walked down the corridor.

"They appear to be as concerned by the situation as we are" Teal'c stated "And unable or unwilling to tell us the truth"

"They don't seem to want to lie to us though which is why they won't say anything" Daniel added.

"What are we going to do with them, we can't keep them here?" Jack asked.

"We need to try and find out who they are and where their parents are" Hammond said.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter, this one was written by Samanjackforever, hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2

"Uh sir? How are we supposed to find out who their parents if we don't know their last names?" Daniel asked as General Hammond sighed.

"Daniel, your good at getting people to talk, you talk to the girls." Hammond said as Daniel nodded and left.

_Meanwhile in holding cell-_

"I think I'm going to lose my mind if I sit here any longer!!!!!!!" Danielle exclaimed from where she was laying on the bunk in the cell. "I know but even if we tell them, they are not going to trust us." Hannah whispered to Danielle as the door opened.

"Uh, hey girls!" Daniel greeted as he walked in, the girls just sighed. "What?" Daniel asked as he sat on the bench in front of the cell. "We know what you are going to do…..you are going to try and get us to talk. Well we won't tell you anything." Hannah said as Daniel just stared.

"Uh, I was just going to talk to you…ya know…just chat!" Daniel said as Danielle sighed, "About what?" Danielle asked as Daniel sighed. "How are you?" Daniel asked to get a conversation started.

"Oh I'm fine, even though I'm trapped in a cell!" Danielle said sarcastically as Daniel chuckled slightly, "You remind me of a friend of mine…" daniel said as Hannah sighed, "Oh you mean Jack?" Danielle asked as Hannah ran over and put a hand over Danielle's mouth.

"How do you know jack?" Daniel asked. "Uh…Just ignore my sister… hehe..." Hannah said/ "You two are sisters?" Daniel asked as they both nodded. "We can't tell you who our parents are……we just can't." Danielle said as she faced away from Daniel trying to fight back tears.

Daniel then went into the cell, "What are you doing?" Hannah asked as Daniel walked closer to Danielle. Danielle turned around and before she knew it she was being pulled into a hug by daniel. Hannah sighed as Danielle broke down in Daniel's arms.

"Hannah, I wanna tell them!" Danielle cried as Hannah shook her head, "We can't……Danielle you know that." Hannah said as Danielle moved out of Daniels grasp and walked over to her sister.

"Why? What's the point?! I don't care if they don't believe us!!! It's not like where we come from is a place worth going back to!" Danielle shouted as Hannah's frustration grew. "Do you really think that they will believe us?! You want to tell them because someone that looks like him hugged you! He's not him……….the one we know is…." Hannah said as she looked down.

Danielle looked at her sister with angry eyes, "If you think that's why…..then you don't know me….." Danielle said as she turned away from Hannah. "Uh…..I'm kinda lost…." Daniel said after what seemed like hours of silence.

"You don't need to know…" Hannah said coolly as Danielle turned to Daniel. "Please tell me…" Daniel said as Danielle looked to Hannah, "Hannah, we need to tell them." Danielle said as Hannah shook her head no.

"Have you lost your mind?" Hannah asked as Danielle sighed, "Sorry if I think way to much like dad!" Danielle said as Hannah looked away. "We need to fend for ourselves, mom and dad aren't here to hold our hands and you know that as well as I do!" Danielle said as tears began to fall from Hannah's eyes.

Danielle walked over to her sister and pulled her into a hug, "I miss them………" Hannah said in a whisper, "I know I do to…." Danielle said as Hannah cried.

"I'm gonna go……we'll talk later." Daniel said as he felt and made his way back to Hammond's office.

_In Hammond's office-_

Daniel knocked the door. "Come in!" Hammond said as Daniel walked in. "Dr. Jackson, did you find out any more information?" Hammond asked as Daniel shook his head.

"Maybe we should use force," Hammond said as Daniel shook his head, "They're only teen's sir. We shouldn't do that to them." Daniel said as Hammond nodded.

"Your right, tell Colonel O'Neill to go in and talk to the girls, maybe he can get something out of them." Hammond said as Daniel left to get jack.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – We do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

Colonel O'Neill walked into the holding cell and took in the sight of the two girls in front of him. They were sisters that much they knew and Hannah was the oldest one.

Danielle's face lit up as he entered but Hannah's was a complete mask. "So girls, feel like telling us who you are yet?"

"No" Hannah replied.

"Well I feel like telling you but apparently I'm not allowed" Danielle said sending a quick glare Hannah's way to which Hannah simply rolled her eyes.

"We'll find out eventually"

"Well I hope you enjoy trying"

"Hannah, why can't we just tell them?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you again"

"What else are we gonna do, you know they can't keep us locked up in here forever, what do you think they'll do with us?" Hannah remained silent so Danny continued "I miss them Hannah and I hate lying, you know I've always hated lying"

"We're not lying we're simply withholding the truth"

"Same thing, how did you grow up so morally different form the rest of us, why are you like this?" Once again Hannah remained silent and Danielle continued "I know you miss them too"

"Is this an attempt to appeal to my emotion because you know that really never works? I've done my crying and I am not doing anymore understand?"

"Snow Queen" Danielle called her.

Jack watched the exchange between the two silently, trying to learn whatever he could. They were complete opposites; Danielle was the emotional one, wearing her heart on her sleeve, honest and caring and probably had a profound impact on the lives of everyone she met. Hannah was emotionally closed off even from her sister; she was in complete control and always thinking.

"I'm telling him" Danielle stated.

"Don't you dare!"

"We're from an alternate reality"

"Danny!"

"We're Daniel and Janet's daughters"

"Now you've done it" Hannah stated simply.

"It had to be said" Danielle defended.

Jack just stared at the two; now he could see it, damn he must have been blind not to see it before. They both looked like their parents and Danielle definitely talked like Daniel.

"I think I'd better go and get the others"

- - -

"So you're out daughters from alternate reality?" Daniel asked still trying to wrap his head around this.

"That's right" Danielle said cheerfully and with a bright smile that could only have come from Janet.

"Yeah that's Janet's smile" Daniel stated and everyone including Janet looked at him "Did I say that out loud?"

"You're all the same here" Danielle stated.

"But they're not" Hannah stated coldly from where she had sat on the bed silently since their arrival.

"I know they're not the same Hannah"

"Look why don't we take you both to the infirmary while Janet run's a DNA test?" Sam suggested General Hammond nodded his head and they all left the room.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

"Ok!" Danielle said cheerfully as the guards opened the holding cell door. Danielle stepped out and looked back, "Hannah, come on…." Danielle said as she held a hand out to Hannah. Despite the fights they got in, they were raised to forgive each other.

Hannah got up with a sigh and walked past Danielle, not even glancing at her. Danielle sighed sadly and followed the guard.

_A little while later-_

The girls walked in the infirmary. Hannah was still silent and Danielle had fallen silent as well and hung her head low.

"Okay girls!" Janet said as she smiled. If looks could break hearts, then Hannah and Danielle would have broken the hearts of everyone in the world.

"I have to do one at a time ok? So who should we start with?" Janet asked as Hannah looked up. "I'm the oldest; I guess I'll go first." Hannah said as Janet patted the bed next to her, "Hop on." Janet said as Hannah sat down on the bed.

"So….let me just get that facts straight," Janet began as she got her supplies, "you two are sisters from an alternate reality?" Janet asked as Hannah nodded, "Yep, and you and daniel are our parents…..from our reality of course….so are you and daniel together?" Hannah asked as Janet took blood from Hannah's arm.

"No, we're not." Janet said as Hannah sighed, "It's a shame, you two make a great pair." Hannah said as Janet finished, "all done…" janet said trying her best to ignore the last comment Hannah made.

Hannah got off the bed and Danielle came over and sat down. "So you're the younger sister?" Janet asked and Danielle nodded numbly. "You ok?" Janet asked her as she got a new needle. "Yeah…I guess……To tell ya the truth; I really don't know how I feel right now, so is 'I'm unsure' a good answer?" Danielle asked as Janet smiled.

"Why are you unsure?" Janet asked as Danielle sighed, "Well, you see…where me and Hannah come from, you and everyone else we have ever known is dead." Danielle said plainly as Janet drew blood. "I hated the fact that I was powerless to stop it. I watched you die in front of me, at my feet……My dad was right…alternate realities can be so similar but in the grand scheme of things, they are each unique and special in many different ways." Danielle said closing her eyes thinking back to her father.

"All done…" was all Janet could say as Danielle and Hannah were taken from the infirmary and escorted to VIP room until the results came back.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We do not own stargate or any of it's character's.

Chapter 5

Everyone was sitting in the VIP room waiting for Janet to show up with the test results. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c had sat down together, Hannah had taken a seat on her own in the corner and Danielle was sitting with Jack.

"Why is she like that?" Jack asked Danielle as he glanced over to Hannah.

"I don't know, she's always been that way at least as far as I can remember, she grew up in a war zone though so maybe that's why"

"But so did you and you're not like that"

"Hannah was born during the worst part of it, for the first eight years of her life all she knew was the war, I was born toward the end of that period but I was too young t remember. Unfortunately Hannah has a damn good memory and she remembers it all vividly, I guess when you grow up knowing only war you don't come out of it so well" Danielle explained sounding far wiser than her age would suggest.

"Hasn't anyone tried to tell her she doesn't have to be like this?"

"Mom, Dad, me, you, Teal'c and even General Hammond tried to reach out to her, she wouldn't listen to any of us."

"What about you?" Jack asked "The war had to have affected you as well"

"Like I said I was too young to remember much about the war at its worst and whilst I was growing up we had an advantage over the Goa'uld, we almost seemed to be winning so things were a lot quieter and a lot easier for me growing up. I was only a few months ago that things got really bad again, we became such a nuisance to the Goa'uld that the system Lords put aside their differences to get rid of us. They attacked earth ruthlessly and when they located the stargate the mountain was bombarded from space for several hours before they sent the Jaffa in to kill us all. Mom and Dad tried to get us through the gate to the alpha site but it was too late, we were cut off"

"So how did you get here?"

"We found a device on another planet that could access alternate realities, kind of like the mirror only it didn't need a device at the other side. It could just drop you anywhere you wanted it too. Mom and Dad were both killed trying to get us to the device but Hannah got us there and accessed this reality"

"You're parents were killed in front of you?"

"Yeah" Danielle said looking down at the floor.

The sound of the door opening interrupted their discussion and everyone looked around to see Janet walk in with General Hammond.

"DNA tests confirm it" she said looking at Daniel "They are our daughter's from an alternate reality"

"So the question is what do we do now?" Jack said.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

"Let us stay?" Danielle offered as Hannah sighed. Danielle looked at her sister, "We have no where else to go….I know that this isn't our home…but where else have we got? Mom and dad died trying to get us here. They wanted to send us to a safer place, this is safer….so we need to stay." Danielle said as Hannah looked up at her.

"I guess it's our only choice right now." Hannah said as she stood up, her eyes returning to gaze at the floor, "I need to use the bathroom….excuse me." Hannah said as she walked right past her sister for the second time today.

"She's upset. I can tell because she always keeps to herself, never opens up. She always closes herself off from me. I just wanna help her, but she won't let me…" Danielle said as she looked down, tears stung her eyes as the image of her parents dead on the floor came to mind. The truth sinking in……everyone she ever knew was gone and they weren't coming back.

Danielle, then, dashed off out the door and down the hall.

"Dr. Fraiser, follow her…" Hammond said as Janet nodded and head after Danielle. Hannah then walked back in, "Where's Danielle?" Hannah asked as Jack sighed, "She took off down the hallway, Janet's following." Jack said as Hannah ran after her sister.

_Moments later-_

Danielle ran and ran, without looking back. Fear rushed in her blood, flashes of the past tore through her mind. She heard foot steps behind her and ran faster. She run until her lungs burned for air. She came to a stop at the end of the hall, her back facing Janet and Hannah.

"Danielle, what the hell is going on?" Hannah asked with a frustrated sigh. Danielle didn't turn around; she kept her back towards them as she hung her head low. "Danielle?" Janet called lightly as Danielle's head shot up, "mommy?" Danielle asked as tears fell freely from her eyes, "I know you told me to be strong mommy, but I can't……I can't do it…I'm sorry mommy…" Danielle said as she dropped down to her knees and began to sob.

Hannah walked over to her sister and kneeled next to her, "Danielle, it will be ok….it will" Hannah said as she tried to touch her sisters shoulder, but Danielle flinched away and continued to sob. Hannah looked at Janet and walked over to her.

"She needs our mom…I don't mean to put you on the spot but, could you please? She won't let me touch her…" Hannah asked as Janet nodded.

Janet, then, walked over to Danielle. She kneeled next to her and put her arms around Danielle. Danielle sobbed on Janet's shoulder and held on to her as if for dear life. "Mommy...Daddy…I'm sorry I'm not strong…" Danielle whispered as she sobbed herself to sleep.

Janet picked Danielle up. Hannah and Janet made their way back to the VIP room with Danielle.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 7

After Janet had calmed Danielle down the young girl fell asleep whilst Hannah had taken her chair back in the corner of the VIP room and sat silently.

SG1, Janet and Hammond were sat together in the opposite corner watching the two girls and trying to figure out what to do with them. They had come no closer to a solution when an airman knocked on the door and asked to speak with all of them. They exited the room and waited for the airman to explain.

"We're picking up some sort of radiation from the site the two girls appeared at" he told them.

"What kind of radiation?" Hammond asked.

"We're not really sure sir"

"Major Carter, check it out and Dr Frasier go with her and determine if it's harmful"

Both women nodded their heads and headed off to carry out the orders whilst the four men walked back into the VIP room.

"What was that about?" Hannah asked quietly so as not to wake her sister.

"We're picking up some radiation form the location the two of you appeared" Jack explained.

The expression on Hannah's face changed to concern "What kind of radiation?"

"We don't know" Hammond told her.

"Take me to it" she said and Hammond reluctantly nodded "Someone watch her" she requested and Daniel readily agreed.

Hannah walked out of the VIP room and through the corridors to where Sam and Janet were running some tests.

"General we haven't been able to learn much about this radiation yet" Sam told him.

"Let me see what you have" Hannah once again requested and Sam showed her "This radiation is coming from our world"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Our world is fifteen years ahead of this world so both earth and the Goa'uld have different technology. This radiation is the by-product of one of the Goa'uld's new weapons don't worry the radiation itself isn't harmful but what worries me is that's it's coming through to this world. It probably means that the portal between the worlds isn't closed and from the look of these readings it's opening wider"

"What does that mean?" Janet asked.

"It means that if the portal between the devices opens far enough the Goa'uld from our world may be able to come through it"

"Why do I get the feeling that this is a lot worse than it sounds?" Jack questioned.

"Because the Goa'uld of my world are more advanced than the ones you have here, you wouldn't stand a chance against their weapons and tactics"

"Well this is great" Jack stated sarcastically.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked as she sighed. "Close it?" Jack asked as Hannah nodded, "I don't know how….but that's what we have to do." Hannah said as everyone agreed with her.

"I don't want my sister going on this mission when we get a good plan. I just want her to be safe." Hannah said as she looked to Hammond, "That's how it's going to have to be." Hammond said as he headed for the door, "Figure out a plan, I have a phone call to make." Hammond said as he left.

_Meanwhile-_

Daniel sat in a chair in the VIP room keeping a watchful eye on Danielle. Daniel sighed as Danielle started toss and turn in her sleep, "MOM! DAD!! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Danielle screamed in her sleep.

Daniel sprang from his chair and went over to Danielle's side, "Danielle, wake up!" Daniel said trying to wake up the screaming girl. "DANIELLE!" Daniel screamed as Danielle's eyes shot opened and darted around the room.

"It's ok; it was just a night mare." Daniel told her as she sat up and brought her knees to her chest. Tears fell from her eyes as she buried her head in her knees. "I just wanna disappear…" Danielle whispered as tears fell.

"Now, why would you want to do that?" Daniel asked as he sat closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I miss my parents…it's just not the same." Danielle said as Daniel sighed, he could relate to her…that's how he felt when his parents died.

"I know how you feel." Daniel said as Danielle nodded, "yeah, I know…dad used to tell me about grandma and grandpa from his side and that they were great people." Danielle said as Daniel nodded, "they were." Daniel said as he smiled.

"I miss them so much…it hurts so bad…" Danielle said as she started to cry. Daniel wrapped his arms around Danielle as she cried.

Danielle sighed as her tears dried, "Why do people have to die?" Danielle asked as she moved away from Daniel, "God needs angels….that's why." Daniel said as Danielle looked up and smiled, "they are always watching me right?" Danielle asked as Daniel smiled and nodded, "of course…they are watching you and your sister." Daniel said as Danielle smiled and sighed.

"I need to act my age, I'm not 2…I'm 15." Danielle said as she wiped the remainder of her tears away. "that doesn't mean you can't cry……it's the best way to deal with really stressful things, it's not good to hold it all in…you'll just pop in the end." Daniel said as he sighed, "Like you? When your parents died…..you held it in….my dad told me and Hannah that…and since you are him…in a way, that must have happened to you to." Danielle said as Daniel sighed and nodded.

"By the way, where is my sister?" Danielle asked as Daniel stood up, "I'll take you to her…come on." Daniel said as Danielle stood up and they both walked out of the room.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We do not own stargate or any of it's characters.

Chapter 9

"Not a chance" Jack said as he listened to Hannah's plan.

"There's no other way, the portal between the realities is being kept open by the device, if the device is already in this reality the portal can't exist and it'll shut down" Hannah explained.

"How do you know this?" Sam asked curiously.

"I'm a scientist; you have to let me go"

"Then we'll go with you" Jack stated.

"You can't the portal is only big enough to let one person through, all I have to do is grab the device and come back through"

"How do you know you'll be able to bring the device through the portal?" Sam asked.

"I don't but I have to try"

Everyone fell quiet; they knew she was right and that this was going to be a risky mission. From what Danielle had told them there reality was swarming with Goa'uld and she'd be lucky if she didn't get captured the second she stepped through the portal.

"You have permission to try" Hammond stated.

"Thank you" Hannah said as she looked at the radiation reading "In about one minute the portal should become visible and about thirty seconds later it should be big enough for me to step through it"

They all nodded their heads in acknowledgement and waited for a minute until there was a small white light in the corridor. Hannah watched the light intently waiting for the moment she would be able to step through it.

"Give me your gun" Hannah told Jack and he reluctantly handed it over.

"I hope you know how to use that"

"Of course I do, I grew up in war zone"

"Try not to need it"

"Just in case, take care of Danny" Hannah said as the white light continued to increase in size.

"Hannah!" Danny's voice shouted from down the corridor.

Hannah turned to look at her sister briefly before she stepped into the portal and was gone. Danny came running down the corridor towards the portal but Jack grabbed her around the waist to stop her.

"Let me go!" Danny shouted as she tried to struggle free.

"She knows what she's doing Danny, this was her choice and she told us not to let you get involved" Jack explained and Danny stopped struggling and watched the portal.

- - -

Hannah appeared in the lab she and Danny had left only hours ago, there were blast marks all over the room from the Jaffa who had been trying to shoot them as they'd left. The device was still sitting on the table in front of her and she moved toward it.

As she picked it up a Jaffa walked into the room and Hannah recognised him immediately as the one who had shot her parents. He had his staff weapon pointed at her and she knew she couldn't make it back across the room to the portal. The table was between them blocking the Jaffa's view of the gun in her hand; before he had a chance to react Hannah lifted the gun and fired it three times at the Jaffa who collapsed to the ground dead.

She had no time to take any kind of satisfaction form his death she knew the gunshots would have alerted any nearby Jaffa. She quickly grabbed the device from the table and ran toward the portal, she heard the Jaffe enter the room and yell at her to stop but she kept on running and practically dived into the portal. A second before she hit the portal she felt a sharp, burning pain in her back.

- - -

Hannah came flying out of the portal and hit the ground with a thud. The device and Jack's weapon hit the ground as well and the portal closed. It took only a moment for them all to realise that she had been hit. Smoke was coming from what looked like a serious staff blast.

Daniel knelt down next to Hannah as Jack continued to hold Danny back, Daniel tentatively turned the girl over and they all knew the truth before Daniel said it.

"She's dead"

Janet came rushing over but Jack had a sinking feeling there was nothing she could do to save her. Hannah was dead.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

"NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!!! SHE CAN'T BE!!!" Danielle shrieked from where Jack was holding her back. Danielle pushed Jack away and ran to the body of her sister. "Hannah, stop playing around now…..you can wake up it's not funny anymore…Hannah?" Tears fell down Danielle's face as she held her sister in her arms. "HANNAH!" Danielle screamed as she sobbed.

Janet placed a hand on Danielle's shoulder, "Danielle come on…." Janet began as tears stung her own eyes. Danielle shrugged Janets hand off, "No, she said she wouldn't leave me behind….I have already lost my parents…..and now I lost my sister…" Danielle sobbed as the infirmary staff took Hannah's body from Danielle's arms.

Danielle stood up and looked to everyone with tears streaming down her face, "…Somebody…tell me this is a night mare…that it will end…the deaths." Danielle said as she fell to the floor, the shock setting in.

Janet rushed over to Danielle as the teen began to shake. "danielle, come on honey wake up." Janet said as Danielle stopped shaking and started sobbing again, "I think I'm losing it." Danielle whispered between sobs as she grabbed on to Janet.

Janet stroked Danielle's hair and whispered comforting words to her, "Come on lets get you to a VIP room where you can rest." Janet said as she helped Danielle up.

_In the VIP room-_

Janet went back to the infirmary and Daniel and Jack sat with Danielle. "You know it's funny," Danielle begun as she sighed, "How one day your whole life becomes a mess….everything you ever knew is gone." Danielle said as she sighed…her teen spirit seemed to have died with her sister.

Daniel walked over to Danielle and put an arm around her shoulders, "It's going to be ok…not right away….but time heals all…remember that." Daniel said as Danielle looked up. "I know…..but it still doesn't change the fact that my sister is dead…the only person I had left…now she's gone." Danielle said as Jack sighed, "But you still have us…I know we are not the people that you grew up knowing, but really we kinda are…you know?" Jack asked as Danielle nodded, "I guess so." Danielle said as she sighed.

"I just feel so…gone." Danielle said. "It's normal to feel that way." Daniel said as Danielle nodded, "I guess…I'm gonna get some rest…" Danielle said as she laid down and closed her eyes.

Jack and Daniel left Danielle alone to sleep.

_Out in the hall-_

"Hey Jack, I've gotta talk to Hammond about something ok?" Daniel said as Jack nodded, "Alright, chat with ya later." Jack said as Daniel took off down the hall.

_At Hammond's office-_

Daniel knocked on the door lightly, "Come in." Came the reply. Daniel walked in, "Um, I want to adopt Danielle…." Daniel said as Hammond looked up with a smile on his face, "Dr. Fraiser has already approached me on this subject, perhaps you two can come up with something." Hammond said as Daniel blushed. "Ok." Daniel said as he left. He had some talking to do with Janet.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We do not own stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 11

"Hey Janet" Daniel said as he entered the infirmary to find a distraught looking Janet "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, they just took Hannah's body"

"Oh" Daniel said sadly "It's strange isn't it, in a way we just lost a daughter and have another one sitting in a VIP room"

"It's a lot for me to wrap my head around" Janet stated "You should know I spoke to Hammond about…"

"I know, I did too" Daniel said cutting Janet off "He said we should work something out"

"What do you propose?" she asked quietly.

Daniel pondered that question silently, this entire situation had made him re-examine his decision to keep his feeling for Janet hidden. From what Danielle had said the two of them were blissfully happy in their world despite the constant war with the Goa'uld. Now they had a daughter and it was getting more and more difficult to ignore his feelings.

"Daniel?" Janet asked concerned by his silence.

"Sorry I was thinking"

"Come up with any good idea's?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, one" Daniel said deciding to risk it all and before she could ask what he kissed her. She stiffened at the contact at first but then relaxed into the kiss and began to kiss him back.

"Well that was definitely a good idea" Janet stated breathlessly as they pulled apart.

- - -

After clearing it with Hammond it was decided that Danielle would live with Janet and Daniel would have as much time with her as he wanted. Danielle seemed pleased with the idea and they were sure she'd have been jumping for joy if her sister hadn't just died.

Janet had informed Cassie of the situation and she had been more that excited about having a sister. The situation had brought up another question for Janet about Cassie in the other world, Danielle had told her that she had bee in the first group evacuated to the Alpha site and that Sam had gone through in the last group that they had been able to get through the gate so she wasn't alone.

Cassie was already planning to take Danny shopping to get some clothes and things for her bedroom and Janet was glad she was handling the situation well. Janet had also informed Cassie about Hannah and what had happened to her.

It was going to take a lot of adjusting to for every one but Janet was sure things would quickly settle down and life would become normal again or at least as normal as it ever got for them.

The end

Authors Notes: okay that was the final chapter, we hope you all enjoyed the story and thanks to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
